Telephone service providers maintain large repositories of telephone numbers and other telephone-related information that continually needs to be updated and maintained. For example, governmental regulations and administrative directives from various entities associated with the North American Numbering Plan Administration (NANPA) infrastructure require telephone number (TN) inventory to be managed and maintained in synchronization with other internal and/or external industry databases, such as, a Local Exchange Routing Guide (LERG).